Sacrifices of the Family
by VampyrusRed14l
Summary: Liz is kidnapped right from her home. When she is found they lose Reddington. Can they save Reddington before it's too late? Who is this blacklister? How does he know Reddington? And why is he rhyming? I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

Set after Liz reads the blood test results that Cooper had set up. Liz goes missing in the middle of the night. The FBI thinks that she's with Reddington, Reddington thinks she's with the FBI and Tom knows that she with neither. Liz learns that her captor is not after her, but after her father, Raymond Reddington. Can they both be saved?

She woke up alone, somewhere dark. She couldn't see, she couldn't hear anything. The ground was cold and there was a chill in the air. The room smelled of dust and mold, she feared that someone would get sick in here after only a few minutes. She felt around making sure she wasn't injured anywhere. When she found no injuries, she stood and stayed close to the wall. As she rose from the cold stone like floor, she heard something metal rattling, and something heavy on her left ankle. She reached down and felt that she was chained to something. Probably some post stationed somewhere in the room, or to the wall. She moved about trying to find the base of her leash.

Once she found it she used it as a center and searched the room to see if she could find a door. While in search, Liz heard thumps from above her. She moved about the room following them as best she could. Then suddenly everything went quiet. She heard no sound at all. Out of nowhere a bright light switched on without warning. Being in the dark for so long and the light being so bright, Liz had to cover her eyes in pain. It lasted only a second. But, so did whatever her captor had planned to do. The room began filling with a smoke that made her begin to feel tired. She coughed and tried to call for someone but sleep soon took her, and her vision turned black.

 _AT THE POST OFFICE_

"DAMNIT!" Ressler yelled after hanging up his phone. He slammed it on the table and everyone in the room looked at him in surprise. He never lost his cool like that, especially in front of his co workers.

"Ressler? What is it?" Cooper walked over towards his distressed agent, eyebrows furrowed, and concern in his heart.

"They got nothing on the prints they took from Liz's apartment. We have no lead, we're back to squeare one." Cooper understood his agent's frustrations, he was currently dealing with his own. But they had to keep cool minds in order to find their missing comrad.

"What about calling Reddinton. Surely he's already got a team looking for Liz" Samar suggested.

"No. After the battle with Mr. Caplan he changed his numbers and went back to only talking to Liz. He'll call us." Aram stated, and he was right.

 _REDDINGTON'S APARTMENT_

"Anything Dembe?" Reddington asked his closest friend eagerly. Dembe shook his head.

"Nothing Raymond. They must have her underground somewhere." Dembe put a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder. Red glanced at it then grabbed it with his own.

"Maybe you should call Agent Cooper. I'm sure they already began an investigation. I'll have your team start their own search." All Red could do was nod. He pulled out his phone and rang Harold Cooper.

" _Cooper."_ Came the calm and professional tone of the Assistant Director Cooper.

"Harold." Red's voice wavered a bit so he cleared his throat.

" _Reddington? We were expecting your call much sooner. Do you have any leads in Elizabeth?"_

No. My men are looking for her as we speak. What did you find at her apartment?"

" _Nothing. There's sign of forced entry and no sign of a struggle either. Aram is working on the street cameras now. We'll notify you should he find something."_

And I will do the same for you. Thank you Harold." With that they hung up the phone. Red sat still in his chair. He closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done for a very long time, he prayed. He prayed that Lizzy would be alright and could hold out until he could get to her. After all she knew that he was her father now. There's no going back from that only forward. Not only is she waitng for Red to save her but for her FATHER to save her. And there was no way he was going to disappoint her.


	2. Chapter 2

Aram had finished aquiring the security tapes from the cameras on Liz's street and was currently viewing all the data. He was able to grab a plate number off the video using a new algarythm that he created. He didn't think that it would be traceable nor get a hit. But, a few minutes after he put the plate number in the system he got a one.

"Whoa. No way." He said quietly to himself. Then he jumped from his chair and ran to Harold's office.

"Director! I tracked the vehicle from the survelliance camera's."

"You found her?!" He asked incredulously while standing up. Aram smiled and nodded.

"I found her!" They went back downstairs and Aram brought the image of the car on the big screen.

"You found Liz?" Ressler asked when they announced coming down from Cooper's office.

"Yes, I found her. I'm bringing up the scematics of the building. Looks like there's another level below."

"And probably one more uncharted in the city records." Samar said.

"Take a team and get down there." Agent Cooper told them and they didn't question it. Cooper walked over to Aram and spoke quietly.

"Aram. Can you call someone from somone else's phone?" Cooper looked at his Agent and raised his eyebrow.

"I can either hack into a phone or make a duplicate and call someone."

"Can you make a duplicate without the original phone?" Aram sat in thought for a moment.

"No, sir. I can hack into it though."

"Good. Then I have a job for our ears only, off the record."

"Okay. I should also mention that the phone has to be active."

"Understood. Here's the number. Just hack into the phone and call for me when you have."

"Yes, sir." Aram watched his boss slowly walk up the stairs to his office. He could sense something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. So instead he looked at the number written on the small piece of paper.

'Liz?! But we can't trace her phone. The signal is too low.' He thought to himself. He decided he would just have to ask the director later and got to work.

About twenty minutes later Aram called for Cooper and told him that he had hacked into the phone.

"Whoever you're gonna make the call to, you'll have to do it fast. The battery is almost dead."

"Understood." Cooper took the duplicate phone and went to his office. He shut and locked the door, and went to sit down at his desk.

Aram watched his superior as he went up to his office and secluded himself. Aram wondered who he could be calling, and why he wanted them to think that Liz was calling?

Cooper called the number on Liz's phone and waited for an answer. He didn't care if he got mad, he needed to contact him right away and let him know where his daughter was.

About one ring and the other line answered.

" _Lizzie_?"

"No. It's Cooper. We've found her. Our team is on there way now."

" _Where_?"

"Reddington, authorities are on their way now."

" _Where is she Harold_?" The tone in Red's voice alerted Cooper that no matter what, he would find out where. So he told him. They hung up and Red immediately went to find Lizzie.


	3. Chapter 3

Liz awoke to noise above her. At first she thought she was back at home but, what she was laying on wasn't soft like her bed. As she slowly became more conscious and aware, the noise from above got louder. There was screaming from multiple voices. Then she heard one thing and remembered where she was, but she didn't know where she was. She was kidnapped.

Liz stood slowly and tried to get as close to the voices as she possibly could. She only got fragments of a conversation. Something like, 'she?', and 'employer?'. She didn't get anything concrete but she was sure that is was Reddington.

What made it definitely Reddington, were the gunshots she heard above and thumps as the bodies fell to the floor. She hear feet running downstairs and then she heard keys outside of her prison.

" _Elizabeth."_ Liz heard someone whisper from behind her. When she turned to feel for someone, no one was there.

"Hello?" She called out. Deep down she knew that it was probably the drugs in her system making her hallucinate but she wasn't hallucinating her fear.

" _...die...Elizabeth...kill...her..."_

"...devil's daughter..."

"Stop, shut up."

"...who...are you...Keen...or..Reddington.."

"STOP IT!" She yelled.

"Lizzie?!" She heard another voice. At first she thought it was another bodiless voice but when it called out to her again she knew who it was, and she didn't expect to call him what she did.

"Dad?"

" _Lizzie...it's me."_ She heard the whisper again.

"Where are you?!" she began to get frustrated. She couldn't tell where he was and all she wanted to do was find him and get out of there.

"Lizzie! Follow my voice. I'm at the door. Can you see anything?"

"No! It's pitch black!" All of a sudden Liz got dizzy. How one could get dizzy when they couldn't see anything, she didn't know. But the whispering voice kept colliding with the other voice and she didn't know where she was or what was really happening. Then she felt her self fall down. She sat there, feeling as though she were a little girl again. The moment started to bring back the memories of the fire.

" _...zzie...he's...ing to...kill...ou...Red...kill..."_

"Lizzie, listen to me just stay stillstill. We'll get the door open. Just hold on."

The voices were getting louder and louder and louder she couldn't take it anymore, so she screamed.

"AAAHHHHH!"

Then everything went quiet. She didn't hear the door open, nor two people walking in. She didn't hear someone yell for somebody to turn on the lights.

Abruptly a bright light blinded her again and she covered her eyes. After a moment or two she could feel someone pulling her close and holding her tightly. She eventually opened her eyes to see her father, Raymond Reddington holding onto her.

"Dad?" 'There she goes again, calling him dad? Maybe I could get used to it.' She thought.

"It's alright Lizzie, I'm right here. I've got you." Liz unconsiously sighed in relief. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Come on, let's get you out of here." He stood up slowly bringing Liz with him. His men were standing outside the door ready to escort them out. Dembe was at the door waiting to lead them to daylight.

Liz held on tight to her father and was showing no signs of letting go. All she wanted to do was to go home and hold her baby while Tom stood next to her and her father sitting in the rocking chair.

But, of course, her plans were fixing to be ruined. Suddenly a burst of light flashed and blinded everyone. Smoke quickly filled the room and everyone began to cough and slowly descend to the floor.

Liz felt the loose hand of her father on her arm be snatched away by someone. She felt around for him but found nothing but air. Not too long after the gas cloud started to disapate, Reddington's men stood and checked to see if everyone was alright.

Liz was still dazed from the other drugs and the new one didn't help. She sat on her knees and looked around for the one person she really wanted right now, but he wasn't there.

"Reddington?" She called out. Dembe came over and helped her stand and also began looking for his friend.

"Reddington?!"

"Raymond!"

"DAD!!"

Raymond Reddington was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter 4

Just before he was taken outside, handcuffs were locked onto his wrists, and a bag placed over his head. He couldn't see anything at all. The gas bomb still affected him so he couln't speak either.

He was shoved into what he thought to be a large van and he heard the tires screech as they drove away. He didn't know who took him, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't know what was going to happen to him. All he needed to know was that Dembe would keep his family safe.

 _CRIME SCENE_

Liz had a blanket wrapped around her and Dembe was standing next to her with a comforting hand on her shoulder. The other members of Reddington's team were standing around anxious about what to do.

One walked up to Dembe and whisperes to him. They had a small conversation and then the men left in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Liz asked Dembe.

"They are anxious to find Raymond. I told them to use every resource they had to find him. They will inform me when they have news. I will join them later, once I know you are safe."

"I'm ok Dembe, go find my father." Just then two cars pulled up and Samar, Ressler, and Cooper exited the vehicle and walked over to Liz. The second one revealed Tom. She looked at Dembe with a smile on her face.

"See?" Dembe smiled at her. He kissed her on the head.

"I will tell you the second that I have news." And with that he left.

"Where's Dembe going?" Ressler asked looking at him as he walks to an opened front door of a car.

"Going to find my father." Liz said quietly.

"Reddington? He's missing?" Cooper asked surprised.

"I think all of this was a trap for him. All they did was keep me contained and unconscious. Once my father got there, the real attack started."

"We'll find him Liz. We'll find him." Tom finally was able to get through and ran to Liz's side.

"Liz!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. He looked around, searching for someone.

"Where's Reddington?"

"Liz's abduction was a trap." Samar explained.

"Any idea who it was?" No one answered because they knew it could be any number of people.

"Dembe's got his team searching already." Liz stood up from the ambulance after being checked out by the paramedic.

"Which is what we need to be doing. Let's find Reddington." Cooper said and everyone got to

 _ABANDONES WAREHOUSE_

After what seemed like hours of driving, the van finnally stopped. Red could hear rustling around him and car doors opening and shutting.

The door that he didn't know he was facing opened. They left the bag on his head as part of the game.

When one man spoke, Red knew he wouldn't need to see his face. He knew exactly who it was, amd knew he was in trouble.

"Well, well, well.

Look at this,

Raymond Reddingyon.

Long time no kiss?

what?

No story to tell?"

The crazed man made ticking sound with his mouth as if shaming a little child.

"Come now Red,

you must remember,

what you did that summer.

You made your bed,

now slumber."

Someone from behind him shoved a needle in his neck and the next thing he knew, all sight and sound disappeared.

He went to sleep knowing that he was in the hands of yet another enemy he thought destroyed long ago,

The Poet. The Poet looked to his men.

"Take him where he can't be seen.

I must have a word with his precious Keen."


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologize that it took so long for this chapter. I go sick and went a few days not being able to do anything. Thank you for bearing with me. Enjoy!**

 _THE POST OFFICE_

"The crime scene where we found Liz is just like the one at her apartment. There were no prints, and no DNA. We have nothing on the abductors. So it's definitely the same guys." Ressler stated.

"Either these guys want us to find them or they are terrible at stealthy escapes. I have a partial facial recognition and a plate number." Aram said.

"He's right. They must have a bigger plan that just using Liz to kidnap Reddington." Samar pointed out.

"Look up similar cases. Cold cases. Look for those whose victims were wanted men and women, and well know people like Reddington. They must have a history. Find it and we find Reddington." Cooper directed. Everyone nodded and got to work.

Cooper went to his office and sat at his desk. He sat there in silence a moment, then picked up the phone and dialed a number he'd memerized.

"It's me...No we haven't found him yet. We believe that Agent Keen's kidnapping was to lure Reddington out into the open. Yes, sir...Of course, sir... I understand, sir...I will, thank you, sir." With that he hung up. He sat back in his chair and sighed. Cooper wondered how his job could've reached this point. He was doing his best to keep his team, his family safe, including Reddington. And will go until his last breath doing so.

But it's hard when you have people in the government with which you pledged your life to, who make it difficult to do the right thing. Cooper just hopes that the right thing is enough.

 _LIZZIE'S APARTMENT_

Liz couldn't take it anymore. She was at home alone while her team searched for Reddington, for her father. Tom had taken Agnes with him to the store so she was forced to stay home and rest. But she didn't want to rest. She wanted to help look for her father.

She knew she had to pull herself together and not let her husband completely dominate her. She needed to do something. So she got dressed and went to the post office. Tom will get over it later, he'll come to understand, she hoped.

"Damn that husband of mine." She whispered to herself before calling him. As expected it went to voicemail.

"Hey it's me. I wanted to see if you wanted to grab a bite to eat from take out. I have to fill out some paperwork so I'm on my way to the post office. I love you both, bye." By the time she was done with the message she got into her car and drove. She knew that he would know why she really went but she also knew that he wouldn't do anything while he had Agnes.

She just hoped that whatever the abductor had planned for her father, that he could hold out until they or Dembe found him.

 _SOMEWHERE UNDERNEATH THE CITY_

Red sat tied by his arms, legs and chest in a chair. Two guards were at the door, keeping watch with M-60's loaded and ready to fire. Two other men had a hold of Red's chair and was leaning it backwards dipping his head back. Another and final man in the room pooring ice cold water on his head, the bag still on. Red couldn't breath, due to the water and the burning sensation all over his face.

His lungs burned without oxygen. His chest hurt from both the ropes squeezing him tightly to the chair, and from trying to breathe.

He coughed and choked and struggled to breath. He forced down screams knowing that would only give them what they want. And also he's been through worse torture. They kept going and going and going, for minutes which felt like hours. Finally they stopped the water and let his chair fall back onto all four legs. Red went with the chair grunting when it hits the ground. They waited another minute or two before taking the bag off of his head.

Red's eyes could hardly adjust to the lights in the room. He gasped with each breath hungry for air, he couldn't seem to get enough. After a moment or two he came to see where he was, or more importantly who was with him. He didn't spot anyone he recognised so the man he was looking for must still be somewhere else watching.

"So, I suppose you're employer still pays someone to do his dirty work." His comment earned him a punch to the face. It dazed him but it went away quickly.

"I'm guessing you have a name. But, I'm positive you won't tell me so, I think I'll call you Bob. What do you expect to get from me Bob?" Still said nothing.

He expected someone to say something, but no one said a word. The man who appeared to be in charge at the moment looked to one near the door who held onto his chair earlier, and whispered something that Red couldn't hear. The one nearest the door reached out and grabbed a box from the floor.

"Oh goodie, you've brought toys. Personally I think using tools to torture you victim is cowardly, but that's just me. I have a sense of humanism in me I suppose. The same can't be said for your employer." No one did or said anything.

'Bob' avoided Red completely. Apparently they were well trained to ignore banter. 'Maybe he has stepped up his game' Red thought.

'Bob' brought the box to the table that Red didn't see earlier. He opened it but Red couldn't see anything because the table was too high. He knew that it would be some torture devices but, he didn't know what kind they were.

'Bob' grabbed something from the table and slowly walked over to Red. Without warning three other men moved towards Red and held him down.

Red looked at all their faces wondering what the hell they were doing. At first he thought he was going back in the water, but that wasn't the case.

'Bob' grabbed Red's hand and held it still while he placed a metal contraption on the chair and settled it over his thumb. 'Bob' took a hold on a tall piece that stuck out, and began to move it around and around and around until suddenly Red could feel pressure on his thumb, right on the knuckle.

As 'Bob' turned and turnd a pointed piece of metal was driven into his appendage. Red grunted in pain but refused to scream and give them the satisfaction. Each time 'Bob' twisted the metal, it crushed his finger and more and more pain, and along with it, a welcomed world of blackness.


End file.
